Short stories 1-3
by Cure Efret
Summary: Oneshots :)


Hide N' Seek: 3 one shots

By: Cure Efret

#1 WS x BM

* * *

><p>"Rena..."<p>

Rena...

"Wake up!" yelled a firm voice. I jumped and hit my head on the tree. Raven was towering over me, smirking like the jerk he is. I scoffed then pushed myself off the ground. Everyone else was staring at me which gave me even more of an uncomfortable position. "Ok any way, let's play hide and go seek." Elsword suggested. "No way! Last time, You got lost trying to chase Raven down in Velder." Aisha said. A couple of giggles were heard from the group. "Shut up!" Elsword stammered. "Oh, Els you know Aisha was just messing with you. Jees, you get so defensive around her." Elesis smirked. Aisha blushed like a mad dog, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I do not!" Elsword yelled back at his sister. "Oh, then tell me. What are your feelings for Aisha?" Elesis asked. "You know what, What are your feelings, Rena and Ara, towards those two?" Aisha whispered. She pointed towards the Blade Master and Lunatic Psyker. I blushed Elesis's hair color before moving slowly to Ara. "Ok then I see." Elesis grinned. Raven was shooting daggers at Elesis, while Add had electricity in his hands."Say that one more time, and your dead." They both said in union, at Aisha.

She gulped then shook her head furiously. "Ok then, this is home base." Elsword pointed to the TREE OF EL. The leaves swayed with the wind, speaking as if "ah I see greatness in all of you." "Boys vs Girls?" Ara suggested. I had hardly heard her speak a word, since that whole Elesis and Aisha thing. "Great idea, how about in bethma?" I asked. My idea was shot down almost instantly, which I can understand. No body wanted to go back there for one, Stella is still on our case for not paying her for breaking her beer jar, and second, it was too damn hot to be out there. The only other problem was that the lizardmans are still hunting for us out there, not like we can just dispose of them ourselves but it would cause them to attack the village again.

"Velder or Hamel?" Chung asked. Chung was excited to go back to velder, he wanted to buy this flower for this girl he liked. I wanted to buy something special but it was gone last week, and tomorrow's VALENTINES DAY! That jerk must have took it, that white haired nobleman who I saw staring at me last month. "I say we pick Velder, I don't want to get thrown another pointless party by Chung's father. No offense Chung." Elsword said. "Nah, none taken." He replied back. "I need to buy some metal for Oberon, needs more upgrades." Eve said. Oberon slowly inched away from his master and bolted down the road.

"Ophelia." Eve said, snapping her fingers. The Nasod bowed then chased after Oberon, which was heading towards Velder. "I told her to pick up my shopping items, so I can enjoy this...game?" Eve monotoned. Raven, on the other hand didn't want to go anywhere Velder. "I'm not playing." Raven stated, as Ophelia left. "Why, Raven? It's a nice day out and we have a break before heading to Aisha's hometown, Sander." Elsword said. "We should not be playing childish games, we should be training for tougher challenges up the road. Besides isn't everyone a little too old for children games?" Raven replied. With that, he turned to go back to the house.

"Kill joy." I said. He stopped then growled, "What was that?" "You heard me kill joy. Everyone wants to have fun but your making it hard for them. Why is it so difficult for you to relax and play a game once in awhile? Why can't you just have fun!" I yelled at him. "..." Raven didn't say anything. "Why you ask? Because I can't seem to get away from you! You always are annoying, always asking about everyone else before tending to your own wounds. I can't stand to be near you, always happy, making other people feel bad about themselves. I HATE YOU!" Raven yelled back at me. I let reality hit me for a few seconds, digesting what he said. "Always happy you say? Well let me tell you first, This HAPPY girl is quitting the team. You should be glad, you hate me right? Leave me alone!" I yelled at him.

I stormed past everyone and ran into the forest. I heard footsteps behind me and kept running forwards. "Rena wait! Come back!" I heard Elsword and Aisha's voices distancing, getting further and further away. Once I got to a safe feet away, I slowed down my pace. 'Idiot...Idiot...IDIOT!' I thought. I felt hot tears coming down my face and I collapsed on the forest floor. "Why...? Why did this happen!" I whispered at a log. Truth be told, I was ordered to go back to my village by the high order elves of the council. I was planning to Re-pronounce my title as 'the savoir of the forest: Wind Sneaker.' and not return to my village. I don't want to leave the human world but now I have mixed feelings. If I go then I won't be able to see my friends or the acquaintances I've made. If I don't, then people will get suspicious and ask me why I'm not in Sander.

'I'll go and ask Ev-.' I stopped mid-thought and started whimpering. I only would go to Eve for advice if I was desperate which happened only once. 'I have to pull myself together!' I stated in my mind. I whipped the tears off my face and shot a proud look up to the sky. "Hm...? What is a lovely maiden doing out here?" A voice said behind me. I whipped around to find that same man that was at the market place earlier this year. "Oh I'm sorry. I was just picking flowers." I replied. 'Easiest lie ever. This guy is giving me the creeps, might want to be careful around him. He's giving off a dangerous energy from over there.' I noted in my head. "Ah the ruby gem flowers. They say when you look at the rubies, you can see your future lover." He said. I smiled just a bit and he blushed a bit, showing his embarrassed side. 'He's easier to talk to than Ra-, he should not be named.' I thought.

"You should smile more, you look prettier that way." He said. I blushed then nodded no, evading his eyes. "Oh my apologies me'lady, what is thy name?" He asked, in Shakespeare tone of voice. "Rena. Rena Archer. And yours?" I asked back. "Alex. Alex Squire." He answered. I felt a chill down my back, and went on high alert. 'This guy...' I thought. I feel something towards him but what? Love, Intrest, Mystery? I don't know. His blue eyes tho...it feels familiar somehow.

"It's almost lunch time. How about we go out for lunch?" He suggested. "I couldn't, I just met you and besides I don't have my money on me." I answered. "I'll pay for everything and besides, it's like a date." He chuckled and grinned. "I'm not so good on dates. I'm very clumsy when nervous." I admitted. "Well not with me. Let's go!" He exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and led back into the city. I turned around to see a lone white flower in the middle of the red patch of flowers. I blinked and the flower bloomed, I shrugged it off then followed him.

Much later...

"Ugh, slow down!" I yelled. He kept running towards this cafe at the end of the street. His guards were following us, scaring off the people that were trying to talk to me. We entered the cafe and sat down...

An hour later...

"Man I'm stuffed!" I said. I was standing outside the cafe with Alex, still eating a hamburger. I had eaten 2 salads and a tuna sandwich. He only had eaten that hamburger and drunk some water. I sneezed but covered my mouth, "excuse me." I apologized. "No problem. Here." He said, handing me a handkerchief. I gladly took it and blew my nose, which earned me a smirk from him. "Uh oh..." I said, before feeling my body drop. 'Damn!' I thought.

(Raven pov)

"Ugh, she's been gone for hours!" Elsword complained. "Elsword...shut up!" Aisha said. "What did you say?" He yelled at her, starling my sword from its holster. They argued then paused for a brief sec. expecting Rena to pop out and scold them. "Still not back yet?" Chung asked, as he walked in with a box of some kind. It had lots of tea herbs and green leaves, plus red ruby flowers. "Chung, where are you going?" I asked. "Out." Was his reply. 'Is everyone still upset?' I wondered. "That's it! I'm going to go look for her!" Elesis yelled. She raced out the door followed by Eve and Ophelia, I waited for a bit before going too.

Elsword and Aisha followed me, soon everyone was out searching for her. I saw a flash of lime green hair and ran towards it. "Now...where to kill her?" A familiar voice said. "Alex..." I whispered. I stepped out of hiding and faced them, sword drawn. "Ah Raven." He smirked. "Is this your girlfriend? She was good in bed, we had fun." He smirked, grabbing Rena's arm and crushing it. Her face twisted from calmness to fear and pain, making her wake up. 'He just broke her arm...' I thought. Her face was bloody with bruises and cuts on her whole body. Her clothes were ripped in two and pieces of it was scattered around her. Her light green hair was dirtied with blood and grim from his boots.

"Raven...don't look." She tried to speak, but it came with blood. "You..." I growled at Alex. "Meh." He shrugged. I readied my weapon to attack, ready to kill him. I jumped at him but he easily dodged and kicked my side. I grabbed his foot and swung him into the ground. He stabbed my hand and pushed off, sending us both into brink walls. "Raven!" I heard Rena yell. "I'm ok, considerate on healing some of your wounds." I yelled back. "SHADOW STEP!" I yelled, kicking into overdrive. I passed by him and shoved him to the ground. "TOGUA GUNS!" Both guards yelled. 'Damn...I forgot about the guards.' I scolded myself.

I pushed myself off the ground, avoiding some of the bullets. A bullet rickshawed from a post office sign and into a guard's head. "What?" The guard said at his dead comrade. "Oi, your the ones that hurt our friends, right?" Elsword glared at them. Chung was pointing another bullet at the guard who was guarding Rena. "Eh, so you have comrades? Hm with the Elgang, no less." Alex chuckled. "Great great the more the merrier! So much experience from this!" He laughed like Add. "Hey you! Don't copy me, I'm the only mad man here!" Add yelled at him.

Several people sweat dropped from his comment, including Alex. "Dude...your an idiot." Elsword laughed. Aisha was about to murder him, but Rena interrupted her saying," Um...back on topic here. Save your fighting for later!" Alex snapped his fingers and two more groups of guards came out. "Kill them all!" He ordered them. "Right Elgang, Operation: Saving friends...START!" Rena yelled. "Eh?! That's my line!" Elsword yelled. "Save it for later, let's kick some ass!" Ara said. She had transformed to Eun and was running towards me with Add, of all people!

I pushed myself off the ground and eyed Rena. She was gunpoint either shot thru the head or heart. "Matchless Truth! Twirl Rush!" They yelled in union. Ara danced around the bullets while Add hit them with dynamo orbs. "Die die die! Monsters!" A guard who was terrified, was shaking his gun around. Another guard knocked out the guy guarding Rena and untied her. I felt a little jealousy when looking at them, I wanted to be the dashing hero. The guard took off her clothes which revealed Aisha, who was standing on Elsword's back.

"Hey don't just stand there, shoot them!" He ordered his remaining guards. Some ran away only to be knocked out by Eve and Chung. "Ophelia...knock them out." Eve said. She wrote back on her wooden board: Understood. "I'll hit their hands so they'll drop the guns." Chung said. He steadied his aim and shot 6 rounds. All of them bounced three times before dropping to the ground. They knocked down all of the guns and returned to Chung.

"Ok I'm going in." Ara,me, Add and Rena said. "CRESCENT KICK!" Rena yelled. She sent waves of winds towards the enemies, not even close as powerful as she is at full strength. They guards were lifted up high into the air, giving me time to jump. "SONIC SLASH!" I yelled. I slashed not their vital points but all their armour. They fell to the ground moaning in pain. All his men fell one by one till he was left, the loon behind this plan. "He he he! This was fun...till next time Elgang! Make sure you train, I want you guys at full strength." Alex said, as he jetpacked away.

(Rena pov)

"Well let's go, back home. We got our friends back and we'll get that guy later." Elsword said. Everyone left the area, expect for me and Raven. "Raven..." I started. He bent down and put his jacket on me. "Stop making me worry like that. You looked pretty beat up back there." Raven sighed. "Why...?" I asked. "What?" He asked. "Why do you hate me? You act so cold towards me, but I still try to help you. Am I that annoying for you to hate?" My tears came down again and I started crying again. "You think I hate you? You, of all people should know I am in love with you." Raven hugged me. I felt his warm heart, a strong and firm heart that screams duty and protect.

"I love you, Raven." I said. I leaned in and gently kissed his check, his hands stopped me. "Wrong. This is the right way." Raven teased me. He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, he tasted of strawberry and vanilla. "I'll carry you." He suggested, sweeping me off my feet before I could decide. He put me on his back and I held onto him the best I could.

This was the kinda worst/best day ever.

THE END


End file.
